Idiocrasia
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Na maioria das vezes ninguém é exatamente o que o outro espera, mas algumas vezes se é exatamente o que o outro quer. Snape/Lupin - Slash
1. Luta em tempos de paz

**Disclaimer: **Tudo é de J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada além de seus comentários adoráveis.**  
****Ship:** Snape/Lupin**  
Avisos: **Contém slash (relacionamento homemxhomem).  
Série de ficlets sobre esse casal adorável e pouco explorado. Cada ficlet será centrada numa época da vida deles ou ambientada na época algum dos livros.  
**Total de palavras: **1631  
**Classificação: **T  
**Tempo: **Lost Years (Pós-Primeira Guerra/Pré Prisioneiro de Azkaban)

* * *

**Luta em tempos de paz**

O jovem de cabelos negros entrou no bar alegre e barulhento, sentando-se em uma mesa afastada, no canto mais escuro do lugar. Inclinou a cabeça levemente para frente, de forma que seu cabelo caísse sobre o rosto, ocultando suas feições. Cruzou os braços e ficou imóvel, eficazmente escondido. As pessoas que passavam por ali não o veriam, caso ele não quisesse.

Depois de dez minutos esperando, um jovem de cabelos castanhos entrou no bar. Após correr o olhar ao redor, andou para o balcão e pediu dois firewhiskeys. Pegou ambas as bebidas e se dirigiu para a mesa onde o jovem vestido de negro o esperava.

Sem trocar palavra alguma com o ocupante da mesa, ele sentou-se e colocou um copo de firewhiskey na frente do jovem que mantinha seu rosto oculto. As vestes totalmente negras, adicionadas ao cabelo de mesma tonalidade e a sua imobilidade quase pétrea, faziam com que passasse despercebido por todas as outras pessoas. Menos para o jovem que acabara de entregar-lhe o copo.

Movendo-se discretamente, ele pegou a bebida oferecida e bebeu, sendo acompanhado pelo outro silenciosamente. Eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro, transmitindo alguma mensagem secreta e dolorosa, buscando respostas apenas pelo olhar, suas expressões duras, quase agressivas. O jovem de cabelos castanhos respirou profundamente e desviou os olhos. Ele estava tão cansado.

Há seis meses o mundo bruxo estava em paz. _Paz. _Todos ainda estavam comemorando o fim d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Eles ainda não tinham comemorado nada. O primeiro tinha lutado, não sem ajuda, para ficar fora da prisão. O segundo tinha lutado para não sucumbir à loucura por ter perdido todas as pessoas que mais significavam para ele. Todas não. _Quase _todas.

Ambos sofriam pela perda de pessoas queridas. O primeiro perdera sua primeira e única amiga de infância. O segundo perdera todos os seus amigos de infância. Nem todos tinham morrido, mas perdera-os da mesma forma. O que ainda vivia estava em Azkaban pagando pela morte dos outros.

Ambos sentiam culpa.

Ambos odiavam a eles mesmos com fervor, por terem permitido tudo chegar tão longe e ter dado tão errado. E ambos odiavam um ao outro, por despertarem sentimentos tão contraditórios em seus dias atormentados.

Terminam a bebida e o jovem de cabelos castanho ergueu os olhos, encontrando dois túneis negros encarando-o, penetrando em sua mente. Foi rápido e eficiente.

Uma grande dor, gritos. Depois a luz do Sol filtrada pelas folhas das árvores de uma floresta. Depois uma enfermaria. Um rapaz de cabelos negros dormindo e outro de cabelos castanhos deitado em outra cama, observando seu sono. O mesmo jovem de cabelos castanhos, agora um pouco mais velho, escrevendo alucinadamente, rasgando e amassando logo depois. Vários pedaços de pergaminho pelo chão, em alguns via-se a palavra "Severus" borrada, na tentativa de uma carta que nunca fora enviada.

Um empurrão e ele estava fora da mente do outro jovem, seu pulso sendo apertado dolorosamente, preso entre os dedos longos e fortes, e a ameaça sussurrada roucamente:

- Não faça isso novamente.

- Não vou prometer algo que não pretendo cumprir. - Ele respondeu com a voz profunda, igualmente baixa. Essa era sua maneira de saber o que o outro pensava. Perguntar não era uma opção válida para sua mente.

Eles não podiam chamar atenção. Na realidade _ele _não podia chamar atenção. As pessoas ainda o olhavam de forma desconfiada. Nem mesmo o anúncio de que ele faria parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts acalmara as fofocas e suspeitas da população.

- Você é extremamente irritante. - Remus falou.

- E você nunca parou de me procurar, mesmo sabendo disso. - Ele disse ferinamente.

- E você nunca me mandou embora. - O outro respondeu, o quase descontrole anterior sendo substituído pela calma habitual.

Snape não respondeu a essa provocação, o canto esquerdo de seus lábios ergueu-se quase imperceptivelmente. Levantando a cabeça um mínimo, ele falou:

- Você seria tão amável de me trazer outro firewhyskey? - Ele perguntou com uma polidez fingida.

Lupin levantou e caminhou para o balcão, seus movimentos sendo seguidos pelo olhar perfurador de Snape. Poucos segundos depois ele voltou com mais duas doses de firewhiskey.

- Estou trabalhando em um bar, hoje é minha folga. - Remus falou. - Durmo no andar de cima, num quarto para empregados. Não é um lugar particularmente _bom_, mas me aceitaram.

- Você quer dizer que é um bar para renegados? - Snape perguntou, sua voz sem nenhuma entonação.

- Se é assim que você chama, sim. Eu prefiro chamar de um local para pessoas _diferentes_. - Ele respondeu com uma careta que era a intenção de um sorriso, antes de dar mais um gole em sua bebida.

- Fale-me sobre os frequentadores e trabalhadores do lugar. - Snape falou com um tom de divertimento, inclinando o corpo para frente e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Nada que você já não tenha imaginado. O dono é um meio duende, parente de Filius Flitwick. - Ante isso ele recebeu um erguer de sobrancelha como reação. - O ambiente é frequentado por lobisomens, meio-gigantes, toda classe de criatura mágica que o ministério classifica de inteligência _quase _humana ou mestiço de humano com qualquer criatura que você possa imaginar, além, é claro, de seus _simpatizantes_. Às vezes a coisa fica meio selvagem por lá. - Remus respondeu com outra careta-sorriso.

- Fico admirado com sua capacidade de adaptação. - Snape falou.

- Depois de uma guerra acredito que consigo me adaptar a qualquer tipo de coisa que seja classificada como _selvageria_. E faz parte do salário Mata-Cão todo mês. Tem outro lobisomem empregado lá, e, você vai rir dessa, eles nos exibem como pets nas noites de Lua Cheia.

Ele não estava enganado. Snape riu. O som grave mandando ondas elétricas pelo corpo já aquecido pela bebida.

- Nunca imaginei que você aceitaria algo assim, Lupin. Meio decadente não acha?

Remus deu de ombros e disse:

- Não é algo que me dê prazer, mas é menos ofensivo que vivar prostituto. As pessoas de lá me respeitam, à maneira delas, e eu tenho Mata-Cão todo mês, além de um lugar para morar e um salário.

- E dignidade? - Snape perguntou.

- O que é isso? Você já experimentou alguma? - Lupin perguntou acidamente e Snape entendeu a indireta imediatamente.

- Dane-se a dignidade. Quem precisa dela? - Snape falou, erguendo o copo com o último gole de firewhiskey num brinde.

- Dane-se a dignidade. Ninguém come dignidade. - Lupin concordou e ergueu o copo também.

Ambos terminaram suas bebidas com um último gole.

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando nos olhos um do outro por um tempo. Parecia uma disputa onde ambos sabiam que nenhum dos dois iria ganhar. Ou perder.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e caminharam em direção a saída sem trocar nenhuma palavra, numa atitude instintiva. Saíram do bar e caminharam em diração a um beco. Chegando lá, Remus estendeu a mão para segurar Severus pelo cotovelo.

- Vou nos aparatar lá. - Lupin falou.

Para onde, Severus não quis perguntar, não importava de qualquer forma.

Aparataram num beco muito parecido com o que acabaram de deixar, só que com um fedor mauseabundo de excremento. Severus parou de respirar e Remus guiou o caminho para uma porta que dava para o beco. Entraram imediatamente e Lupin fechou a porta atrás dele. Severus se permitiu respirar novamente depois de estar no local fechado, sentindo um odor de mofo pouco agradável, mas muito mais suportável.

Lupin guiou-o para uma escada e subiram em silêncio. Chegaram a um corredor com várias portas. No final do corredor podia se ouvir barulho de pessoas e música, e Severus deduziu que o bar que Remus trabalhava ficava daquele lado.

Um kneazel passou correndo por entre as pernas deles, e em menos de um segundo Snape estava com a varinha apontada para o animal que nem olhou para eles e seguiu seu caminho, sumindo pela escada para o bar.

- Severus?

Ele olhou para onde vinha a voz, e percebeu Lupin parado sob o umbral de uma porta aberta, esperando que ele o acompanhasse. Ele atravessou a porta entrando num quarto estranhamente arejado e limpo, se comparado ao resto do local. _Prendas de Senhor Lupin. _Ele pensou desdenhosamente, mas não poderia negar que era bem melhor estar num lugar limpo que em uma pocilga.

Ele parou no meio do quarto e olhou em volta. Poucos móveis, uma cama simples, criado-mudo, armário, uma pequena mesa e uma cadeira. No lado oposto da entrada outra porta, provavelmente um banheiro.

Antes que ele pudesse se colocar confortável, sentiu um puxão em sua roupa e se viu rodeado entre os braços do outro jovem, seus lábios sendo pressionados por uma boca faminta, demandante.

Ele nem tentou resistir, já sabia que não adiantava, e nem mesmo queria resistir. Entregou-se aos beijos, aceitou as carícias, as palavras murmuradas de desejo e saudade, permitiu-se ser amado e consolado aquela noite.

No dia seguinte Remus acordou sozinho, levemente desorientado. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor, nem sinal de Severus. Nenhum sinal de que ele tinha estado ali e passado a noite com ele. Se ele não conhecesse Snape, poderia até pensar que tinha sido um sonho, mas ele o conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber que aquele era o jeito dele. Remus adoraria que ele mudasse um pouco e se tornasse alguém mais acessível, mais fácil de conviver.

Ele jogou-se para trás e caiu sobre o travesseiro. Virou-se de bruços e olhou para o criado-mudo, percebendo sobre ele um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que não notara antes. No pergaminho tinha escrito um endereço. Não tinha saudação ou despedida, apenas um endereço. O endereço de Snape.

Remus sorriu e encostou a cabeça novamente sobre o travesseiro, com o pedaço de pergaminho da mão.

Aquilo já era um começo.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada Lilih, por ter betado. Você é amor. S2  
Ficlet meio tensa, mas não posso prometer nada mais leve daqui pra frente. Quem ler manda um review. ;D


	2. Aceitação

**Classificação: **M**  
Ship:** Snupin  
**Época: **Prisioneiro de Azkaban  
**Total de palavras: **1612

* * *

**Aceitação**

– Até você acoberta o pirralho! – Snape explodiu. – Como ele vai aprender a se defender se vocês ficam passando a mão na cabeça dele?

– O menino só estava fora da cama em horário impróprio, não é algo para ficar tão irritado.

– Eu estou irritado por você rebaixar minha autoridade na frente do pirralho, deixando ele ir embora sem o castigo que merecia! – Ele vociferou.

– Acalme-se, Severus. – O homem de cabelos castanhos falou.

– Você fala para eu me acalmar porque não é você que vem tentando livrar a pele do pestinha há dois anos. Nunca vi uma pessoa atrair mais tragédias que esse menino. – Snape soltou, antes de se jogar cansadamente sobre a poltrona, apertando a ponte do nariz com uma careta.

– Infelizmente tenho que concordar com isso.

– Você concorda e mesmo assim o encoraja a ficar passeando pelo castelo altas horas da noite? Perdoe-me, mas eu não consigo captar coerência em seu discurso. – Snape desdenhou.

– Desde que Harry nasceu ele é rodeado de problemas, e cada dia que passa aparecem mais. – O outro homem ponderou, ignorando as últimas palavras de seu companheiro de trabalho.

– Exatamente. E o atual é o fato de um dos responsáveis pelo assassinato dos pais dele estar solto, louco para terminar o trabalho que deixou incompleto. – Severus falou secamente.

Aquela frase veio carregada de uma profunda amargura, pois Snape nunca conseguiu se perdoar por ter falado ao Dark Lord sobre a profecia de Trelawney . Ele se considerava um dos responsáveis pela morte dos pais de Harry, o que não deixava de ser uma cruel realidade.

– Alguma novidade do Ministério? – O outro tentou deixar o ambiente mais leve com uma mudança de assunto não muito brusca.

– Nenhuma. Parece que Black abriu um buraco no chão e se enfiou. Como ele conseguiu passar despercebido pelos alarmes de Hogwarts? E o pior, como ele conseguiu passar despercebido pelos dementadores?

O outro homem se remexeu na cadeira, deu um gole na xícara de chá que estava esquecida em sua mão, pigarreou e falou:

– Ele sabe se camuflar bem.

– Como ele consegue se camuflar sem varinha? – Snape perguntou. – Será que ele conseguiu uma varinha e o Ministério não sabe? Duvido que ele tenha determinação suficiente para dominar magia sem varinha.

– Ele não precisa de varinha para se camuflar. – _E tem determinação para fazer magia sem varinha e muito mais. _Foi a frase que ficou sem ser dita, pois ele não queria começar a brigar.

– Não? Como ele se camufla então? – Snape perguntou realmente curioso.

– Ele sempre soube se camuflar sem usar uma varinha. Coisa dele, nunca perguntei como ele fazia. – Não era mentira, ele nunca perguntara a Sirius como ele fizera para se tornar animago. Um belo dia Sirius se transformou num cachorro e pronto, não houve explicações ou perguntas. – Ele costumava chamar tanta atenção, que acabou desenvolvendo um dom de se esconder facilmente quando queria, acho. – Ele falou e desestimulou, Snape fez um esgar de sorriso.

– É impressionante que mesmo depois de doze anos você ainda o proteja. – Ele falou.

– Eu não o protejo. – Remus respondeu mais por inércia que por pensar que convenceria o outro homem. Nunca o convencera antes, não seria agora que iria conseguir, já desistira aliás.

– Se você diz. – Snape falou, sem querer se aprofundar no tema e gerar mais uma discussão sobre o mesmo assunto que acabaria do mesmo jeito que todas as outras: em nada.

– Severus... – Veio o sussurro cansado.

– Eu não estou falando nada, Lupin. Eu não estou te acusando de nada, apenas constatei um fato. Você não subestima minha inteligência ao ponto de imaginar que eu não vejo que você sabe alguma coisa sobre Black e não quer dizer para as autoridades, não é?

Remus respirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos. Sabia que Snape ainda não tinha descoberto tudo sobre a animagia de Sirius apenas porque ele conseguira aprender um pouco de Oclumância nesses anos. Só assim para conseguir manter um pouco de privacidade.

– Sabe o que _me_ irrita? Toda essa sua agressividade agora depois que ele fugiu. Estava tudo tão bem, não sei por que você ficou assim, arredio, irritável _e tão irritante. _– Remus falou.

– Fiquei assim porque Sirius Black me irrita. O simples fato de imaginar que ele consegue andar pela cidade, ou mesmo respirar, sem ter um dementador chiando na nuca dele me faz querer amaldiçoar os primeiros Hufflepuffs que vejo, simples assim. – Snape respondeu azedo.

– Sabe, Severus, eu poderia dizer que não entendo esse ódio que você sente por ele, mas a verdade é que eu entendo. Entendo e aceito. – _Até mesmo eu o odiaria se pudesse. Se ele não tivesse sido um de meus melhores amigos e não tivesse me ajudado quando mais precisei. _Remus sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças de uma passado saudoso e inalcançável.

– Seria o cúmulo que você não entendesse isso, não esperaria algo diferente de você, mas fico um pouco impressionado por você dizer que aceita. Normalmente você não aceita nenhuma de minhas idiossincrasias. – Snape falou olhando para o homem de olhos castanhos.

Remus deu uma risada leve, quase de divertimento.

– Você está enganado, Severus. Eu aceito todas as suas idiossincrasias, sempre aceitei. Você que não percebeu ainda. Se eu não as aceitasse não estaria aqui, sentado nos seus aposentos tomando chá, depois de você ter gritado só porque eu livrei Harry de um castigo desmerecido. – Remus falou suavemente, sem desviar os olhos do outro homem. – Eu posso não gostar de muitas de suas idiossincrasias, posso discordar de outras tantas, mas aceito todas.

Depois de terminar essa frase, Remus levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção a Severus, que estava sentado na poltrona em silêncio. Inclinou-se sobre o homem de cabelos negros, ergueu seu queixo com uma mão e cobriu os lábios dele com os próprios, num beijo lânguido, sensual.

Quando rompeu o beijo ele olhou nos olhos negros mais uma vez e disse:

– Fico aqui essa noite ou você quer que eu volte para meus aposentos? – Sua voz era gentil.

– Fique. – Veio a resposta sussurrada pela voz grave de Severus.

Remus respondeu com outro beijo, bem mais urgente que o anterior. Sua mão escorregou para a nuca de Severus, puxando para mais perto, forçando a outra boca a se abrir mais, as línguas saboreando, os dentes de um mordendo os lábios do outro, provocando gemidos abafados.

Uma das mãos de Snape pousou na cintura do outro, puxando-o para seu colo. Prontamente Remus atendeu ao pedido mudo e sentou sobre o outro, uma perna de cada lado dos quadris dele. Num movimento brusco, o homem de cabelos negros o puxou para mais perto, apertando-o pela cintura, uma das mãos descendo um pouco mais para acariciar a curva de suas nádegas e apertar a carne macia dali, provocando um gemido abafado dentro do beijo.

Mais alguns movimentos bruscos e suas roupas foram abertas, suas excitações liberadas, e o roçar das peles enrijecidas provocou suspiros e gemidos entrecortados. Uma mão serpenteou entre os corpos e uniu as duas ereções, aumentando a velocidade e força da fricção. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que eles alcançassem o clímax, numa confusão de pernas, braços, roupas, gemidos e beijos saciados. Permaneceram beijando-se até acalmarem as respirações.

Remus descansou a testa sobre o ombro de Severus, aproveitando a letargia provocada pelo orgasmo.

Quase sobressaltou-se quando sentiu beijos leves, quase irreais, que o outro homem estava dando em seu pescoço, as mãos permaneciam em suas costas fazendo movimentos circulares e calmantes. Snape não costumava se render a carinhos no pós-coito, mas parecia que hoje era um dia especial e Remus aproveitou a mostra de carinho e atenção do outro homem.

Quando seu corpo começou a ressentir a posição desconfortável, Remus levantou do colo de Severus. Ajeitaram suas roupas sem timidez ou constrangimento, mostrando toda intimidade que tinham um com outro.

Uma vez que suas roupas foram colocadas em seus devidos lugares, Lupin ergueu o olhar para Severus, que mantinha uma expressão cuidadosamente neutra. Remus entendeu sem a necessidade de palavras o que acontecera ali. Não o sexo, pois o sexo era constante entre eles há um bom tempo, desde anos atrás. O carinho após o orgasmo que não era usual.

Remus não poderia dizer que eles tinham transas impessoais, bem longe disso. O que eles tinham era um relacionamento longo o suficiente para ser chamado de _estável_. Mesmo com os rompantes arrogantes e grosseiros de Severus, eles nunca se separaram de verdade. O máximo que acontecia era uma afastamento de alguns dias para acalmarem os ânimos, algo comum em qualquer relacionamento. Ambos eram adultos e sabiam respeitar o espaço do outro.

Só que normalmente após o sexo, Snape ficava perto de Remus apenas o tempo necessário para a respiração voltar ao normal. Assim que era dono de seus sentidos novamente, ele se afastava de Lupin o mais delicadamente possível. Sem carinho, mas sem grosseria também.

Dessa vez ele não só deixara Lupin permanecer perto, como acariciou seu corpo e sua alma. E Remus entendeu o que aquilo significava. Por mais que eles sempre brigassem por quaisquer coisas, bobagens ou não, Remus sabia que aquela era a personalidade do outro homem e não tinha como, nem por que, mudá-la.

Aquele carinho naquela noite em especial queria dizer que sim, ele também aceitava. Severus também o aceitava com todas as suas idiossincrasias.

E aquela foi a melhor e mais expressiva declaração de amor que Remus poderia pedir.

**

* * *

Reviews? :D**


	3. Dependência

**Classificação: **K+**  
Ship:** Snupin  
**Época: **Cálice de Fogo  
**Total de palavras: **1118

* * *

**Dependência**

– Sirius acha que você colocou o nome de Harry no Cálice. – Lupin falou, mostrando um divertimento que realmente não sentia. Ele sabia que era irracional essa desconfiança de Sirius.

– Acha, não acha? – Snape respondeu com um sorriso irônico. – Fico me perguntando como ele consegue acertar o poste quando vai marcar território. Com essa falta de habilidade em enxergar o óbvio não me espantaria que ele precisasse de um guia para esses momentos.

Remus olhou para ele e decidiu não responder. Já havia se passado anos demais e incontáveis desavenças para que o antagonismo entre Sirius e Severus virasse algo que beirasse o racional. O mais aconselhável era olhar e rir, no mínimo ignorar. Caso o desentendimento chegasse a um nível mágico, com azarações e maldições, aí então ele interferiria.

– Sabe o que é mais engraçado? É saber que se os lugares fossem trocados e você fosse o padrinho de Harry, você pensaria a mesma coisa.

– Eu prefiro achar que eu teria um pouco mais de bom senso. – Severus falou se levantando e pegando dois copos. Abriu o armário do canto da sala e colocou uma dose de Firewhiskey em cada. – Acredito que meus atos do passado demonstram que em momentos de crise eu costumo tomar a decisão correta. – ele entregou um dos copos a Remus e voltou a sentar de frente para o outro homem.

– Desde que Sirius não esteja na equação. Quando ele está envolvido você perde qualquer capacidade cognitiva e sempre se descontrola. E você descontrolado não é algo que eu goste de ver. E seus atos passados demonstram isso. – Remus falou com uma sobrancelha erguida antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

– O que me descontrola é ver a forma como as pessoas passam a mão na cabeça daquele pulguento. – Snape rosnou.

– Quando você fala _as pessoas _você quer dizer a população que pensa que ele é um assassino em massa ou o Ministro que ordenou que ele fosse beijado por um Dementador sem ser feito um julgamento?

– Quando eu falo as pessoas eu quero dizer Dumbledore! Porque os atos dele influenciam toda a sociedade! – ele respondeu.

– Não vejo da forma que você vê. Ele pode ter passado a mão na cabeça de Sirius em muitas ocasiões na juventude, mas permitir que um homem inocente seja beijado é errado. Você viu Pettigrew, Severus! Você sabe que Sirius é inocente! – Remus estava começando a perder a paciência.

– Ele pode ser inocente do assassinato dos Potter, mas ele não é uma pessoa inocente! Ele tentou me matar quando tínhamos quinze anos! – Snape vociferou.

– Você ainda está apegado a isso? Severus, faz quantos anos que isso aconteceu? Por que você não esquece e continua com sua vida? Ele era um adolescente idiota, todos nós éramos! E você também não era nenhum santo.

– Eu não era nenhum santo, mas estou pagando por todos os meus erros.

– E você acha que passar doze anos em Azkaban não é punição suficiente?

– Não! Não é! Você acha que ficar doze anos em Azkaban seria punição suficiente para o que Greyback fez com você?

A pergunta atingiu Remus como um soco na boca do estômago cortando toda linha de pensamento. Ele piscou os olhos e desviou o olhar, procurando algo pra dizer. Não era a mesma coisa, nunca seria, mas Severus não o ouviria. Ele respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole de Firewhiskey.

– É difícil conviver com vocês dois. – Remus falou, mudando subitamente de assunto.

– Com certeza deve ser difícil conviver com um foragido de Azkaban e um ex-Death Eater. Infelizmente você precisa de um para ter um teto e do outro para ter a Wolfsbane. – Snape falou secamente, como quem comenta o tempo.

Remus riu.

– Severus, Severus... E você tinha acabado de dizer que Sirius que tem problemas em enxergar o óbvio. – o homem de cabelos castanhos negou com a cabeça ainda rindo e continuou. – Sirius passou doze anos preso. Com certeza você percebeu que enquanto ele esteve preso eu me virei. Não tive luxo algum, mas consegui viver com certa dignidade. Fome eu não passei, tenha certeza disso. Eu estou morando com Sirius mais porque ele precisa de mim do que por eu precisar de apoio financeiro para viver.  
– Eu poderia fazer strip-tease num bar _temático_ e ganhar numa noite dinheiro suficiente para dois meses. Afinal não é todo dia que se tem um lobisomem tirando a roupa para uma platéia mais que disposta. E, se eu estivesse querendo ganhar _muito _dinheiro, era só colocar uma coleira no pescoço numa Lua Cheia após tomar a Wolfsbane e ficar passeando por um desses bares. Existe gente que tem fetiche por lobisomens, sabia? – essa última frase ele falou baixo, já sem nenhum divertimento na voz.  
– Cansei de ouvir meus colegas garçons contarem que alguns caras gozavam nas calças só de me ver caminhar transformado pela frente deles. Nesses meios tem pessoas que sentem vontade de serem lobisomens. Pessoas que preferem a dor da transformação para poder ganhar mais dinheiro e ter escravos sexuais. – ele parou alguns segundos. – É praticamente prostituição fazer isso que fiz. Não estava vendendo meu corpo, mas estava vendendo minha imagem para o prazer alheio. Mas qual a real diferença entre eu vender minha imagem para você vender suas habilidades de mestre de poções? Nenhum de nós sente prazer com essas atividades, só as fazemos por dinheiro ou obrigação. – ele pausou com o olhar pensativo.  
– Porém, fome não passei, e se quisesse Wolfsbane todo mês era só trabalhar num desses locais. – ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Snape e completou: – Ou seja, ao pensar que convivo com você e Sirius só por necessidade você não só me subestima, ao achar que não tenho capacidade de me virar sozinho com minha condição, como também _se_ subestima ao achar que não há nenhum motivo que me ligue a você além de uma poção.

Remus se levantou para ir embora. Quando tocou a maçaneta da porta, Snape falou:

– Antes de ir embora, mate minha curiosidade, Lupin, e me diga o que você acha. Eu colocaria o nome do pivete no cálice? – ele perguntou com uma expressão de divertimento.

Remus olhou para ele por alguns segundos, como se estivesse pensando na resposta que daria.

– Eu acho que você é capaz de coisas horríveis, mas sei que nesse preciso momento, você não sente nenhuma vontade de fazer algo assim. – e com um sorriso leve e cansado ele completou:

– Mas o que eu acho ou deixo de achar não importa. Ah, e hoje não é dia de receber a Wolfsbane, você percebeu? Mesmo assim eu vim aqui. Boa noite, Severus. – despediu-se antes do outro responder, saindo e fechando a porta silenciosamente.

"Importa sim." Severus pensou incapaz de falar as palavras em voz alta, mas tendo plena consciência da verdade daquele pensamento.


End file.
